Fire
by Xxpresso
Summary: When the CSI team goes for the yearly Police Camp at a reserve forest, it ends with a fire.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Xxpresso

Title: Fire

Summary: When the CSI team goes for the yearly Police Camp at a reserve forest, it ends with a fire.

Feedback: Please!

Disclaimer: I know nothing about fires and Rescue Teams, there is no such thing like Police Day (Right?), and all the people there are just made up characters except the CSIs. I hope no one is offended if I wrongly described any departments, and this is just for fun, no harm intended. Just borrowing names. (FBI, SWAT, etc)

___________***___________

***

     Gil Grissom swerved into the CSIs parking lot, yanked out the keys and half-ran into the building. His team had been yelling at him since this morning and he couldn't wait to see for himself what his team had claimed to be true. Striding purposefully into the air-conditioned hallway, he could see crowds of people crowding around the memo board, some gleefully talking and some practically looked like some kind of black cloud. In fact, the "Black Clouds" were his team who was unbelievingly checking the board again and again like some piece of evidence.

     Greg was the first to see him and he gave a shout, which sent everyone looking at his direction. Catherine turned next, gave a glare and then reached out and tugged him to the board. The crowd scattered to make way for the newcomer.

     With his nose practically touching the memo, Grissom carefully read each word and let out a string of curses. He yanked the memo from the board and slammed into the conference room.

     "Must we really go?" whined Sara. "It's awful."

     "Sidle, Brown, Stokes, Willow, Sanders and Grissom." Grissom shredded up the piece of paper and sighed loudly.

     "It's Police Day," said Nick, as if that explained everything.

     "The day when all the US forces go for a week's camping to socialize," added Catherine.

     "Five bathroom stalls?" continued Sara. "Forty-eight people? We are gonna fight like rabbits to go to the bathroom."

     "The other CSI team went last year, it's our turn," said Grissom. "Just go and get over it."

     "This is so outdated," said Nick. "All of us know very well that all the units have different opinions. We'll be fighting within an hour."

     "When do we leave?" asked Warrick. "I missed that part. Too busy examining the 'Brown' on that paper."

     Grissom sorted through the shredded strips and found the dates. "Next week, 11 a.m."

___________***___________

***

ONE WEEK LATER…

     "Got everything?" Grissom asked. His left hand held a 5-inch notebook and a pencil in his left. On his shoulders, he hefted a large camping backpack and his camping equipments in another black bag that lay by his feet.

     Nick grunted, hoisting both his bags with his right hand. He set it down beside Sara's luggage and took out his baseball cap, using that to fan himself. "This sucks."

     Sara who was already sweating in the hot summer sun, held a miniature fan which she held to her neck every five seconds before letting it stray down to the arms.

     "I can't wait for this week to end," she grumbled.

     "Where's Greg?" asked Grissom.

     "He had to get an ice-cream," said Catherine, taking off her sunglasses to wipe away the beads of sweat on her forehead.

     "I ordered one for you," added Warrick. "Chocolate Pecan."

      "Grissom looked at Warrick's baggage. "That's all?"

     "I'm a very simple man," said Warrick pointedly looking around him at the sea of luggage. "But right now, I'm starting to think that I missed something."

     Grissom positioned his pencil on the notebook. "Check with me. Got your bottles?"

     Check.

     "Clothes?"

     Check.

     "Soap and Shampoo?"

     Check.

     "Guys!" Greg trudged up the burning sidewalk to the group standing near the bus station. "Ice-Cream man sold out."

     "Great," grumbled Warrick. 

     "The bus is coming," called Sara.

     The large olive green bus pulled up to the curb, the driver waving greetings.

     "Here we go," Catherine yanked her bags up.

______________***_____________

 ***

     "Say hello to Mother Nature," said Grissom cheerfully.

     "No one told me we were camping in a forest," said Sara indignantly.

     "It's not a forest. It's just a reserved camping spot," said Greg.

     "Come on, let's join the group," said Grissom.

     "You sound awfully cheerful," complained Nick.

     "Make the best of the situation," answered Grissom.

     The place was remotely silent corner and the utilities house and also the control center was situated outside the gates, which led into the reserved area. Trees shaded the people with their leaves and a tiny breeze slowly carved itself in and out of the talking crowds.

     Six of them joined the enormous group of people. The level of heat was unbearable, and it contributed to the level of noise and body heat, making people snappy and jumpy. Sweaty bulky guys walked around and suntanned girls sunned themselves under trees.

     The CSIs found themselves a tree and they sat around it, Catherine and Warrick remained standing. Grissom pulled out his bottle and began drinking. 

     Jim Brass, with the huge lettering embroidering his sleeve, LVPD came up grinning heartily at the miserable group under the tree.

     "Isn't this a wonderful day?" he cheered. 

     "You are in too?" asked Catherine.

     "I always volunteer to be in," Brass grinned. 

     Sara sank again the trunk trying to keep the buzzing mosquitoes from sinking their teeth into her. Nick drew out an insect repellant and sprayed it all over, brightly commenting that "It came to good use."

     "People!" the booming voice of the Captain-in-charge bounced over the courtyard. "Let's line up and get a tick check."

     The people gave grunts and began moving into lines.

     "Get your leader to tick your names and let's head out!"

     Grissom whipped out his famous notebook and held a pencil. A glance and he cleared the whole list.

     "Let's go," he announced.

     A few minutes later, everybody had lined up and the Captain picked up his mike again.

     "Okay, we have the LVPD here, the FBI, next the Special Unit, the CSI, the SWAT, the Navy, the Seals, and the Marines. Everybody here?"

     "Yes, sir!"

     "Okay, head in and happy camping," the captain opened the gate barring outsiders from the reserved camping forest site.

     The walked for about a mile before coming to a cleared area where posts stated each department's camping spot. The CSI spot was at a corner, tucked in a small cove of trees.

     "Okay, welcome to our own private hell," said Greg giving a false cheerful smile.

     Nick found a piece of paper and tacked it to a trunk. Black bold numbers formed a line and he managed to string a pencil on a branch hanging above.

     Warrick shook out his camping bag muttering a curse when he discovered a hole.

     "You wouldn't need that much," Grissom reasoned. "It's hot like a fire pit in here."

     "Anyone remember how to put up a camp?" asked Catherine holding a few pegs.

     "I think I can manage," answered Grissom.

     Sara dangled a net bag full of canned food on a tree trunk while Greg and Warrick together hauled a few containers of water from the river.

     "Anyone thought of bringing a pan?" asked Sara brandishing a pot. 

     "I thought of bringing a TV dinner," said Nick pulling the box from his bag. Sara put it into the net bag.

     Catherine set her alarm clock at the foot of a tree and Grissom draped his jacket over a trunk.

     "This feels more like home," said Catherine, fully satisfied.

     "Hey," a beautiful girl stuck her head in. "I'm Geena and I'm from the SWAT team. Just wanted to know if you have lights with you."

     Sara pulled out her torchlight and handed it to the girl who took it gratefully. "I've got two."

     "Thank you, I'll return it to you as soon as possible," she turned and then called. "If you need anything, just come over!"

     "Thanks!" Sara yelled back.

     "Seems friendly enough," said Nick.

     "Oh, I'm sure everyone will turn out fine," said Grissom.

     "Except for the bathroom case," said Sara.

     They spent the whole afternoon trying to make their site look comfortable and cozy. Grissom had even managed to snap a couple of pictures, adding them to his bug collection.

     The evening finally arrived, sweeping most of the summer heat away with its gentle wind. Somewhere, someone was playing a guitar and soon, a low sound of singing made its way to the air. Many joined in and Sara and Nick had departed to join the merry group.

     Warrick was not a happy guy when he saw the "social" plans for tomorrow. The word, Treasure Hunt made him feel like a kindergarten kid and despite Catherine's assurances that this will be more 'adultized' he still felt like a fool. Greg tacked the schedule beside Nick's paper.

     Everyone helped to prepare dinner. The FBI spooned out the canned food and heated it up with the wood that the Special Unit got from the Utilities House after walking for a mile. The SWAT team sliced up cucumbers and carrots and made quite a decent salad. LVPD was in charge of the soup and Brass worked himself up in a frenzy trying to open the cans of Campbell mushroom soup with a knife; no one had thought of bringing a can opener but everyone had thought of bringing canned goods. Only the FBI was smart enough to think of that but as they were currently using it, the LVPD team had to settle for a knife.

     The Seals were in charge of cleaning the eating utensils and they did it by the riverside. The CSI team had the job of spaghetti and they tried to steal the FBI's fire. Altogether, they were a merry group and all past disagreements and crossed opinions were forgotten. Even Warrick cheered up and everyone was smart enough not to say 'Treasure Hunt' to him.

     The Navy was assigned the job of fetching ice cream later from the Utilities after dinner. The Marines had to wash up the plates and stuff after everyone had finished. Tomorrow, the jobs will be given to another group to make it all fair and square.

     Friends were made quickly and the SWAT and Special Unit teamed up to tell heroic stories and missions both performed. Brass led the LVPD over to the CSI and they managed to find a topic everyone agreed to. Geena from the SWAT team came over and joined them after 5 minutes.

     Dinner lasted three full hours and in the end, everybody had to help wash the utensils as the sky was darkening. The Navy dashed of to get the ice cream and when they came back, all the spoons were washed and Raymond from the Marines suggested that they use their hands to eat.

     Merry complaints were filed but everyone agreed anyway to try. A huge circle was formed and the 15 boxes of ice cream opened and passed around. Eating it didn't last long.

     Tira from the LVPD dropped ice cream over Paul from the SWAT and soon, a friendly ice cream throwing match began. That involved everybody and ice cream began flying everywhere, shrieks erupted and soon it turned into the girls versus the boys. The boys were more wilder and their numbers overtook the girls, and they were announced the Champions for the Uncalled for Ice Cream Match. Then came the mad rush to the bathrooms to wash away the melted ice cream. Sara to her dismay was late and had to walk around with sticky melted cream on her hair. 

     About ten o'clock, when everybody was squeaky clean again; they lighted a campfire and sang a few songs.

     "Let's tell ghost stories!" Jay from the Seals announced.

     Everyone immediately agreed. Some of the early birds retired to sleep but a pretty good number remained.

     Jay flicked on his switch and shone it under his chin, making his face shine. Paul took the cue and stamped out the campfire plunging the surroundings into darkness.

     "This is not really a ghost story but all us boys should know it," he winked. "That's the signal to those who knows the story." He took a deep breath.

     Someone started to give an imitation on a banshee but immediately sank into giggles.

     "Johnny hated his grandmother. She was a wicked old woman and she made him fetch the firewood, clean the house, cook food and many more although he was only six. One night, he couldn't take it anymore and he picked up a knife, crept into his grandmother's room, and stabbed her dead."

     Jay grinned. "He set the house on fire and claimed that she died in the flames. Two weeks later, he was living life to its fullest with his newly adopted parents in an apartment on the 10th floor. Late at night, in bed, he heard his grandmother calling him. 'Johnny, I'm at the first floor….Johnny, I'm at the second floor…' Johnny got under his bed and shivered uncontrollably."

     Jay took a deep breath. "Johnny, I'm on the third floor…" Those who knew the story began to join in.

     "Johnny, I'm on the fourth floor….Johnny, I'm on the fifth floor…Johnny, I'm on the sixth floor…"

     "What joke is it?" whispered Sara.

     Greg grinned. "Nothing you chicks would know."

     "Johnny…I'm on the ninth floor…Johnny, I'm on the tenth floor…" Jay flicked off his flashlight.

     "Johnny…I'm at your door…Johnny, I'm RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

     At that last sentence, those who knew the joke slapped the back of his or her partner who didn't.

     "Oh my God!" yelled Geena. 

     A few screams were heard and everyone started laughing. 

     "You scared the hell out of me!" someone yelled. 

     "It wasn't that scary," grinned Jay. "Just to those who has too livid imaginations."


	2. Part 2

After another hour of real scary ghost stories, everyone retired to bed. Someone dropped a cigarette and stamped on it. But the cigarette wasn't out completely. Nobody cared and everyone settled down to sleep. Nick neatly crossed of the number 1 on the paper, said goodnight and slept.

     The tiny cigarette light took a full one-hour to light up the nearest leaf. Soon, the leaf was burning and the next and the next. It made a small bright trail to the bottles of cooking oil set near the stamped out campfire. The fire started to heat up the plastic leaving charred black trails when a bottle tipped over and spilled the oily contents on the floor. Immediately, the fire grew bigger and with the dried conditions of the trees and leaves, the fire spread wildly, licking the leaves and burning them to ashes. It moved from tree to tree, dancing gaily under the soft moonlight giving out a false light glow.

     Still, no one noticed.

     The tiny breeze somehow carried the fire to the North, successfully avoiding the campers. Unfortunately, to the North was to the gate and the fire started to seal the exit and the entrance slowly. The fires spread from the ground to the tree trunks then to the branches and finally to the crispy dry leaves. Ashes blew and whipped around the air. When the fire was raging big, it began to travel to the Utilities.

     Grace from the Special Unit was the one who discovered the fire when she needed to relief herself. She screamed loudly racing from tent to tent and calling the rest up.

     "What the hell…" began Warrick as he sleepily propped himself up on his pillow.

     "There's a fire!" screamed Sara from outside.

     Quickly, Warrick woke Nick up and fumbled with the zip. He finally got it open and crawled up. He gaped as he took in the situation.

     People ran to and fro fetching pails of water from the river. Shouts and screams were heard and the heat was ten times the heat of the summer. Smoke billowed out, almost blocking the views and someone gave a hacking cough now and then.

     "Grissom and Greg left to help!" shouted Catherine amidst the chaos.

     "See if there is anyway out!" yelled Nick.

     "That's the way out!" cried Sara pointing to the raging fire.

     "Let's go help," ordered Warrick. "You two try to get out."

     "Be careful!" yelled Catherine and Sara.

     "You got a cell!" cried Tira running to them.

     "No!"

     "Go ask and if you get one, call the Utilities!"

     "No one is allowed to bring communicators!" said Catherine. "It's supposed to be a cut of from the modern world!"

     "Hell to the damned guy who made this rule!" yelled Tira. "We are surely trapped in a man made hell!"

     Nick and Warrick raced to the river and squeezed themselves in the long line where pails where passed along until the last threw it at the flames.

     That was proved useless as the flames reared up just as it was clear.

     Catherine, Sara and Tira ran out into the clearing and took in the line of pale and sweaty men trying to find out where Grissom, Greg, Nick and Warrick was.

     "They should be able to see the fire by now!" yelled Sara.

     "Then where are the damned firemen!" shouted Tira.

     In the line of the passing pails, Grissom yelled to his nearest partner, a bulky bald man, "You bought your car?!"

     "Yeah! Many of us did! There was no bus at our section! Why!"

     "I hope the fire doesn't hit the oil tank!" called back Grissom. 

     "Speaking of oil tanks, there is a large one just outside the gate!" yelled a man beside the bald guy. "They use it to tank up empty tank cars! After all, this is a remote area! No petrol stations!"

     "Damn! Let's hope that it does not hit it!" shouted another guy near Grissom as he thrust the pail towards Grissom.

     With the gusto and panicked shaking hands of the men, the full pail was almost empty when it reached the last person and the fire was advancing, forcing them to move back a few inches every 5 minutes.

     Catherine, with the help of Tira and Sara managed to climb a tall tree, getting a fine view of the Utilities.

     "What does the big container hold!" she yelled down.

     "What container?" shouted Sara.

     "Oh no!" screamed Tira. "That's the gas tank!"

     "Whatever the hell it is, the fire's reaching it!" Catherine screamed.

     Geena overheard and shouted, "Get down, get down! Everybody get down!"

     The news spread through the crowd and everybody started to drop down, some even fleeing deeper into the forest. 

     "Down! Down! Everybody down!!"

     Fleeing further was the best option and everybody dropped whatever they were doing, and ran.

     "RUN!!"

     Injured ones were quickly propped on shoulders and brought to the short relief of the meantime shelter.

     "Down!"

     A mile away, the huge oil tank exploded, shaking the ground and spilling the oil on the nearby trees, fueling the fire even more.

      The wind suddenly changed routes and began rearing towards the South. Everyone screamed and ran further in but could do nothing but watch the monstrous fire advance towards their temporary shelter.

      "Nick!" Sara cried, her hand clinging on Catherine's.

      "Grissom! Greg, Warrick!" shouted Catherine. "Where are you!"

____________***____________

***

     "Down! Down! Everybody down!!"

     Hearing the cries, Grissom looked around wildly for Greg who was just beside him. He was nowhere to be seen, but Greg would not dessert Grissom. Not in a lifetime.

     "Greg! Where…"

     A huge explosion rocked the earths and Grissom dropped to the ground. "Greg!"

     A strong hand pulled him up and he came face to face with Warrick.

     "Come on, we have to leave! The fire's advancing!"

    "Wait, where's Greg!"

     "I don't know! I lost Nick too!"

     "Let's hope for goodness sake that they are already ran!"

     "Grissom, let's GO!"

     Another distant explosion sounded as the fire hit the gas tanks of the cars, but was not that tremendous. Warrick and Grissom was about to turn and flee for their lives when Grissom saw a man curled up near a tree trunk, the fire only a few feet away.

     "Grissom!"

     "There's someone there!" yelled Grissom. 

     He ran towards the fire ignoring Warrick's curses. Warrick ran after him and together they hefted the man over their shoulder and ran.

     "There's…there's…another…man…" he croaked.

     "From where?" asked Warrick desperately.

     "I don't know. His department ended with an I. I couldn't see the rest, his shirt was all burned."

     "Damn!" cursed Grissom.

     "Don't you dare be a CSI," muttered Warrick.

     Together, they hauled the man to the crowds of panicked people yelling at each other. Catherine and Sara saw them and immediately yelled to get their attention.

     "Grissom! Warrick! Over here!"

     "Are you okay?" asked Grissom.

     "We are fine! Where's Nicky and Greg?" replied Sara.

     "I don't know! I lost Nicky and Grissom lost Greg!" shouted Warrick.

     "It's getting closer! Back up, back up!"

     Screams erupted and the group backed up a few inches.

     "Is there anyway to get around the fire?" yelled Catherine.

     "It's all burning crazy!" yelled Thomas.

     "The other side!" someone yelled.

     Everybody whipped their heads over to the East where a clearing had yet to be set on fire.

     "What are we waiting for! Run!?" shouted Tira.

     "What about the lost ones?" asked someone.

     "The rescue teams will save them, now go!" a skinny man who was sweating profusely took the head and ran towards the East.

     "Go! Go!" 

     "I'm not leaving without Nick!" shouted Sara.     

     "The rescue team will get him, now go, Sara!" screamed Catherine.

     "I'm not leaving!" yelled Sara stubbornly.

     Warrick and Grissom grabbed her arms and began hauling Sara towards the only route out.

     "Let me go!" Sara shouted furiously.

     "You'll thank us for this one day!" yelled Grissom.

     People ahead screamed as the trees at the East started to catch on fire. Many suffered minor and major burns and others had to help them clear the route.

     Another explosion sounded and everyone fell to the ground. Burning branches rained down on the people.

     "What the hell was that!" yelled Grissom.

     "Where's Catherine!" yelled back Warrick.

     Grissom looked around wildly. "She was there a minute ago!"

     "Who bought a damn truck to the camp?" shouted someone furiously.

     "Ryan! Ryan, answer me! Someone! Help me get this branch off!"

     "Jeffrey! Where the hell are you!"

     "Libby! Janie!"

     "Let's go!"

     "Where's Junior!"

     "Catherine!!" hollered Warrick.


	3. Part 3

___________***___________

***

     An explosion sounded and as everybody fell to the ground to avoid the burning branches, Catherine rolled over and saw a branch above her begin to crack. Immediately, she rolled away from Grissom, picked herself up and shoved the group near her to the right, away from the branch. 

     Resting temporarily on a solid rock, she caught her breath and as she searched to screaming crowd for the friends, s feeble scream caught her attention and she turned her head to see a woman trapped under a fallen branch. The good news was that the branch was not on fire, and the bad news looked as if the heavy branch had at least broken her leg.

     "Are you alright?" asked Catherine.

     "What does it look like?" replied the woman.

     "Can you walk?" asked Catherine.

     "No. Just leave me. I can't make it." She paused to groan. "My name is Amber, Special Unit."

     "Catherine. CSI," Catherine replied.

     Ahead of her, people had started to pick themselves up and begin to flee. Catherine snagged a bulky guy and together they pushed the branch of Amber, ignoring her cries of agony.

     "Come on, let's move," the man shouted.

     He easily picked Amber up and ran, Catherine beside him.

     "I'm Jonathan. My buddies call me Big Joe. SWAT," he yelled.

     "Catherine, CSI and that is Amber, Special Unit!" shouted Catherine. Where are Grissom, Sara and Warrick?

     "Cath!" a familiar voice panted beside her and she turned, motioning for Big Joe to continue on.

     "Nick! Thank God you are alright! Let's run!" she yelled, Nick almost stumbling to catch up with her. "Did you see Greg!"

     "No! Didn't see him since the fire started!" he called back.

     It was not until she saw the burns on Nick's arms and legs that she realized her own skin was hurting like hell. She bowed her head and for the first time in her life, she began to pray for her safety. Pray for the safety of her loved colleagues. Pray for the safety for Amber and Greg. Pray that all the 48 people around her made it out safely.

___________***___________

***

     The crowds of people running for their lives were madness. Even though lives were teetering on the brink, many stopped to help the injured, carrying them further towards safety. Lies, fights, arguments were forgotten and everyone was family. 

      For 20 minutes, they ran, occasionally fleeing horizontally when branches and trees threatened to fall on them. They finally reached the gate and by then, the fire had spread only leaving a path clear enough for three to pass through. Firemen greeted them with sprays of water. Helicopters buzzed overhead sprinkling water down below to the burning trees. Paramedics rushed to threat the wounded and the wail of the ambulances sirens met the dirty, sweaty and tired people. 

     The firemen had managed to put out the fire at the Utilities and now concentrated on leading the people out safely. Rescue teams prepared to swarm into the forest in case any was left behind. Water sprinkled the whole courtyard, cooling the people down. For a moment, it was a joyous wet happy moment until everybody started to look for their friends.

     The Captain, looking shaken carried a clipboard. Army trucks stood aside, prepared to bring the people to the nearest hospital for checkups. 

      "Form a line! Form a line! I want the LVPD here! LVPD!"

      The LVPD made the run and not one was missing. Brass and another officer suffered first-degree burns and was transported in am ambulance.

      "I want the FBI! The FBI!"

      Two didn't make it and the Captain solemnly circled to names on the clipboard and motioned for the rescue teams that they would need to swarm in.

      "The CSI! CSI!"

      Sara screamed as Nick appeared, stained and black and they both hugged fiercely. It turned out that Greg was still missing, and the team refused to leave until the bought Greg out.

     "We can't go in right now!" the Captain of the Rescue Team members jogged to the Captain. "The path is closing and there is not enough helicopters! Backup copters' are 15 minutes away!"

     "Fifteen my ass!" shouted the Captain. "My men will be all burned to crisp within fifteen!"

     "We can't just swarm in!" he shouted back. "I can't risk the safety of _my_ men!"

     "So we are just going to leave…" the Captain consulted his clipboard. "Eight of **my** men in there!"

     "I can't do it, I'm sorry! Not for another 15 minutes when we go by air!" he replied angrily.

      The atmosphere was tense and both the Captain and the Rescue Captain did the battle of stares.

     The Captain glanced at the other's nametag. "Anderson! Your Head will hear about this!"

     "Sir, we are trained and told not to go in when there is such a situation! I hope you'll understand that I can't risk my men's life!"

     "Are you going or are you not!" shouted the Captain.

     "It told you, sir! Not for another…" glance at the watch. "10 minutes!"

     "Captain Anderson!" another rescue team member ran out. "Copters' have been headed to the South! There's a flood over there and Colonel Hendrickson directed them off! Only one is coming!"

     "One?" exploded the Captain. "That means two men per ride! To hell with you!"

     "I'm going in," announced Nick.

     Both captains turned to glare at Nick. 

     "You are not, young man!" shouted Anderson. "I am not having to rescue another person!"

     "My friend may be injured or dying and I can't leave him in that burning hell!" said Nick angrily.

     "Nick…" Grissom began.

     "If he dies, I die," stated Nick quietly. He turned and ran towards the forest.

     "Damn you! Stop him, stop him!" Anderson and the rest of the CSIs started to run after Nick. 

     "Either you let me in or you go in!" shouted Nick angrily.

     "I'm going with you!" cried Sara.

     "No you are not!" Nick shouted back. "You wait here, I'll be back."

     He ran into the forest without any further interruptions.

     "Damn you, Nick!" screamed Sara.

     "I'm going after him!" shouted Warrick and disappeared along.

     Grissom gave a stare at Catherine and then followed. 

     The Captain pushed the gaping people aside and prepared to follow.

     "Captain Josephus! Not you!" shouted Anderson.

     "Watch me! I'm not standing here while they burn in that pit hole!" shouted Josephus.

     "No! I'm sorry!" yelled Anderson. "I have already violated the rules by letting three of them in! I am not, I repeat, I am NOT letting you in as well!"

     "Captain Anderson, I suggest you stay out of my way!"    

     "What's wrong with you people!" screamed Anderson as the other captain ran into the forest after the first three. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am going to catch hell after this!"

     "Captain! The others want to go in to find their friends!" called a rescue team member.

     "Ask them to go to hell!" replied Anderson.

     "They are! Into the forest, that's hell!"

     Anderson snatched the speaker from a fireman and hollered, "Listen! Listen to me! I know you are all dead worried about your pals! But a helicopter is on its way here and you do not need to go in and make us suffer by having to pull 20 men up! Please be rational!"

     "You don't care because you don't give a damn about those people dying there!" someone yelled.

     "All you care is your own safety!" someone jeered.

     "We are all being unfair!" another shouted. "We must also think of the Rescue Teams' safety!"

     "Then let them stay safely here in their own heaven and let us in!" another yelled.

     "You think I'm selfish! You think I don't give a care in the world as long as they are not my pals?" Anderson screamed. "I was trained to keep people safe and to endanger myself! But now everyone is fighting to be the hero! Why did you run out in the first place! You must have well stayed in there from the beginning to roast with your buddies! Let me tell you why you ran, because you wanted to stay alive! Your life is your own! Why do I care if you die! Let's just all fire the Rescue Teams! Because we don't give a damn care about you! Go in if you want to! And stay in there!"

     The chief fireman quietly led everyone from the scene and into the army trucks. Anderson turned away; he had a headache already. "Where is the copter?"

     "I don't know. We lost radio contact. But they should be here soon," answered one of his team.

     Anderson looked at the fire that had begun to close the path. "I'm going in. Tell the pilot that this will gonna make his damn day."

____________***___________

***

     "Greg!" yelled Grissom. "Greg! Can you hear me!"

     "Greg Sanders!" hollered Warrick. 

     The heat from the fire was unbearable and the heat seared into their skin, leaving scorch marks. Everywhere hurt and the fire was closing on them.

     "Hey! Run to the end!" yelled Captain Josephus.

     "It has almost covered the whole forest!" yelled Nick. 

     "This is stupid!" shouted Grissom.

     Above, the helicopters concentrated on putting out the fire near them, and water poured down mercifully on them. 

     "Hey!" Anderson ran up. "Get in! Get in! Don't just stay here!"

     He held a fire hose and he began spraying the trees with it. 

     "What are you doing in here!" yelled Josephus.

     "Trying to protect your smooth butt from being seared!" answered Anderson.

     "That hose isn't long enough!" yelled Nick.

     "Then I'll just leave it here! Who knows whether your friend needs to be put out!" shouted Anderson.

     "The fire is clearing!" yelled Warrick.

     "Greg!"

     "Anyone! Can you hear me!"

     "Here!" Josephus bent down. "Anderson! Spray here!"

     Anderson yanked on the hose. It was not long enough. He twisted the hose on to full blast and sent the powerful stream of water to the man lying motionless, nestled among branches and scorched leaves.

     Nick felt his pulse. "Faint but it's there!"

     "That's second degree burns," said Anderson. "He'll be lucky if he lives."

     "Captain Anderson!" four Rescue Team members ran to them.

     "What are you doing here?" asked Anderson angrily.

     "Maybe you'll need help!" yelled a man whose name tag read Frederick. 

     "What is Tara doing here! She's a girl!" yelled Anderson.

     "I want to help!" shouted Tara.

     "The fire is cooling down!" yelled Josephus.

     Anderson motioned two team members to carry the hurt man out. "Tara and Jefferson! Go!"

     "Winds changed directions again, captain," Frederick said. "Me and Lance thought that we could make it out before it changes again!"

     "Shut up!" called Nick. "I think I hear something!"

     "That sounds like Greg!" called Grissom.

     A week voice penetrated the roaring sounds of helicopters, water and fire.

     "Greg!"

     "Over there!" called Grissom.

     Greg was cowering further in the forest, and he was waving at them. 

     "Come on!" yelled Josephus. "What are we waiting…"

     Grissom, Nick and Warrick had already rushed forward. 

     "Lance! Over there!" yelled Frederick.

     Anderson shouted as the fire died down then just as fast, leapt up again. "What kind of fire is this!"

     "It's…" began Josephus.

     "I know what it is!" yelled Anderson.

     Josephus ran towards the rest. 

     "Captain!" Anderson yelled. "Above you!"

     A tree, already slanted and the bottom burning started to fall slowly.

     "Captain! Move!" yelled Lance in front, starting to run back.

     Anderson ran to the confused man and shoved Captain Josephus forward, the tree missing them by inches.

     "C'tain! Are you okay!" shouted Lance as he approached the pair.

     "You okay?" asked Anderson to Josephus.

     "Yeah. Thanks," said Josephus as he accepted Lance's help to pick himself up.

     "I got him!" shouted Warrick.

      Nick and Grissom together helped shift Greg, who had a broken leg and fractured ankle. He groaned every second but nonetheless glad that he was finally found.

     "The copters' captain!" yelled Lance.

     Everyone looked up, and saw 5 helicopters hovering, searchlights dancing, the bright lights adding to the glaring brightness of the fire.

     "I thought only one was coming!" yelled Anderson.

     "Those are birds from another station!" shouted Thomas.

     "They are becoming smarter by the second!" answered Anderson as he released a pointer into the air.

     "What about the other six?" asked Grissom.

     "They will find them by air!" said Anderson. "It's too dangerous here. Trees are falling."

     Three helicopters stationed themselves above the six and rope ladders were slowly let down. Together, they climbed up, Anderson, Thomas and Lance were last making sure everybody got on board safely.

     The pilot saluted and Anderson returned it. They headed back to the yard and curses rained down on them but all ended with embraces and tears. Greg was shipped to the hospital and the rest received outpatient treatment on the field for minor burns.

     "Okay, people, everyone on board!" yelled Anderson as the five helicopters touched ground. "Two each, tow each!"

     "Captain!" Josephus managed to catch Anderson before he leapt on board again. "You are the most bravest person I have ever met, and I'm sorry for not realizing it earlier." He stepped two steps behind and saluted.

     Anderson smiled, stepped on board, and as the helicopter rose in the air, saluted and answered, "So are you!"

__________***__________

***

     "Two dead, four recovered," Grissom entered the hospital room holding the newspaper.

     Greg snorted and then realized his mistake because he choked on the spoonful of soup both Catherine and Sara was trying to feed him since this morning.

     "This is the last time I'm going camping," vowed Nick.

     "Ditto," replied Grissom.

     Warrick grunted as he sat on Greg's bed beside Nick. 

     "Apparently the fire was started by a cigarette butt, but no culprit's been caught," said Grissom still studying the paper. "And the person with the 'I' letter was a FBI. Okay, obviously. The other was from the Navy. Both men."

     Greg squealed as Nick slapped his cast.

     "And old Greg's still alive," Nick grinned. 

     "Yeah, I love you too," growled Greg.

     Grissom smiled. "We all love you too."

END


End file.
